The present invention relates generally to the testing of electrical receptacles and, more particularly, to determining whether an output receptacle, a light fixture, or bare wires are xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d and testing for power to ground and testing for reverse polarity.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/332,481 filed Jun. 14, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for detecting a completed electrical circuit and testing an electrical output receptaclexe2x80x9d, by the inventor, describes electrical test devices including an embodiment with a button to test a ground and ground fault interrupt.
Other prior art includes devices for generating an audible signal when electricity is present in a circuit such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,283xe2x80x94entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for detecting a completed electrical circuit at an electrical output receptaclexe2x80x9d issued to Alan L. Sheldon on Jul. 19, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,772 entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical circuit tester selectively responsive to either presence or absence of AC powerxe2x80x9d issued to Rex W. Peak on Feb. 16, 1988. The ""283 patent summarizes other prior art.
It is frequently desirable to determine whether electrical power is present in an outlet, lighting receptacle, or loose wires. A test for the presence of electrical power is generally conducted before attempting work on the circuit. The usual method for removing power from a circuit is to turn off the circuit breaker for the appropriate circuit. Many situations arise which make it necessary to determine which circuit breaker is associated with a particular outlet. This identification can be a very time-consuming operation, especially when it must be performed by one person working alone. Frequently, the fuse box or circuit breakers are located at a considerable distance from the outlet of the circuit being traced, often on a different floor of the building. Many trips back and forth between the outlet and fuse/breaker box may be required before the proper circuit is identified.
For these reasons, it is desirable to have a simple, dependable audible test indicator that will provide a strong signal when power is present and which will not provide a signal when power is not present. It is also desirable for that test device to provide additional information about an electrical circuit including whether the circuit is wired with reverse polarity where the load is on the neutral rather than the hot leg.
The present invention, provides an electrical test buzzer adapted for insertion into an output receptacle and for testing for the presence of electricity at the output receptacle. The electrical test buzzer includes an audible alarm, and a pair of contact prongs which form a male electrical plug and a ground prong. The contact prongs and ground prong are inserted into an output receptacle, causing the buzzer to sound a loud alarm when electricity is present at the outlet or receptacle. When no electricity is present at the receptacle no circuit is formed and the alarm does not sound. The methods of using the electrical test buzzer device may include adapting the device to loose wires with alligator clips, and adapting the device to a lighting receptacle with an adapter. Methods for increasing the effective range of the device include using an extension cord between the receptacle and the device, and using a walkie/talkie or a baby monitor remote listening device.
A first ground button switch is provided to check for a voltage between either leg and the ground. A properly working Ground Fault Interrupt Circuit will trip when this button is pushed. A second reverse polarity switch is provided so that either the hot wire or the neutral wire may be tested to ground.
Variation in size, materials, shape, and use, are deemed readily apparent and obvious to those skilled in the art, and the invention is not limited to the specific embodiment described below. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art to substitute equivalent means for generating an audible signal and for adapting lighting receptacles and bare wires to the device.